Vicki Vale
Vicki Vale is a news reporter of Gotham City who always wants to get interviews and specific answers on serious subjects. Batman: Arkham Origins Vicki Vale had been among the reporters present at Blackgate regarding the press release for the planned execution of Julian Gregory Day. However, a Code 10 Breakin by the criminal kingpin Black Mask had them imprisoned in the waiting area as hostages, Vicki included. When Batman arrived, she was concerned, fearing he would kill them and/or the criminals, even ironically telling her cameraman to not trust everything he sees on TV. She later appears while Batman was accessing the Gotham Royal Hotel to track down the new criminal mastermind known as the Joker (who had impersonated Black Mask earlier) on a chopper, and noticed Batman bail out onto the chopper as well as an explosion from the area Batman bailed out from (caused by the Snowman Bombs set by the Joker, which had originally been planned to detonate on New Years Eve). She then decided it was a golden opportunity to report on Batman fighting criminals on the roof, resulting in the first public footage of the Caped Crusader, risking the chopper in the process. ''Cold Cold Heart'' She was among the reporters at Wayne Manor when it was attacked by Penguin's gang. She later informed Bruce Wayne that Ferris Boyle never made it to the interview, with Bruce telling her to stay hidden. She was later held hostage by Penguin's thugs while they were torching the mansion on Penguin's orders, although she was saved alongside the reporters and Alfred by Batman. She also wished to do a scoop on Batman, although Batman declined any interviews. In addition, she also did some coverage on Batman's activities, and during the end credits she reported on the arrest of Mr. Freeze, Penguin, and Ferris Boyle. ''Batman: Arkham City'' One year after the events of Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne is holding a press conference in hopes of exposing Arkham City for what it is, a time bomb. Like Vicki, there were a group of reporters, recording Wayne, as well as co-worker, Jack Ryder. Unfortunately, Hugo Strange is one step ahead and takes advantage of the situation to kidnap Batman as Bruce Wayne and reporter Jack Ryder and dump them into Arkham City to be torn apart. Unlike Jack Ryder, she escapes the TYGER guards and continues to report on situation in Arkham City, and can occasionally be heard over the radio on Gotham FM (via Cryptographic Squencer). Her Arkham City Story, reveals she has her own radio program on Gotham FM, the Vicki Vale Show, and co-hosts the Gotham Nightliner show. She is suspicious of Mayor Quincy Sharp and when she tried to press him for answers, he became confused and struggled with the facts, but when she tried to press him further he suddenly regained his composure, answering all of her questions with authority (thank to Hugo Strange's manipulation). This only made her more determinded to find the truth. After escaping the Penguin and becoming Batman, Vicki can be heard reporting (on Gotham FM) that Bruce Wayne has been arrested and imprisoned in Arkham City, questioning if he will be able to survive. After escaping the explosion in the Church bell tower, Vicki can once again be heard (on Gotham FM) reporting on destruction of the church's bell tower and Batman's presence in Arkham City. After Batman defeats Mr. Freeze, she comes to the GCPD in her helicopter and states that Batman is coming out of the building, and that the mystery caller was right. Joker reveals himself to the reporter by stating that the reporter is going to be down for now. He fires a missile at her helicopter and the helicopter crashes. Joker sends his snipers to take out Vicki Vale, but Batman comes down and takes them out. Vicki, as usual, talks to her viewers, and states everytime Batman takes down a sniper. Vicki also states that her pilot is dead, whether is unknown if he died in the crash or got shot. Batman rescues Vicki and places near the Gotham Casino. Again, she asks Batman for an interview, but he tells her he doesn't have the time for one. Joker calls him and states that he had nothing to do with the crash, but later laughs, stating he was the one responsible. While wondering who Batman is talking to Vicki sees the Mad Hatter, but Batman believes she is referring to who he was talking to. She is left at Gotham Casino, questioning if Arkham City was right for Gotham and why the inmates were being armed with guns and weapons. She questions whether Hugo intented to do this, and wants to talk to both Quincy Sharp and Hugo Strange about this. Later on she makes her way to the Church/Arkham Medical Center where she finds Mayor Quincy Sharp who she grills about the tragic events in Arkham City inside the Gotham Cathedral. Talking to her and Quincy Sharp will unlock interview tapes, of Vicki's previous on-air interview with Mayor Sharp. Harley Quinn's Revenge Once again she reports on the situation in Arkham City on Gotham FM. She can also be heard over a police radio trying to interview Commissioner Gordon. Voice Actress Vicki Vale is voiced by Grey Delisle. Category:News Reporters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters